


Dibs

by majesticartax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hinata is Gross, Jealousy Kink, M/M, Porn With Accidental Plot, Possessiveness, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Smut, They're Both Gross, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticartax/pseuds/majesticartax
Summary: 1) Hinata is sexy and 2) everyone knows it; Kageyama gets off to both things.





	Dibs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexanndrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanndrian/gifts).



> This is a fill for a tumblr prompt for my lovely friend @setterkeiji. She requested:
> 
>  
> 
> _Hinata is a huge flirt and Kageyama gets jelly so Hinata shows him who he truly belongs to._
> 
>  
> 
> Porn ensued.

Kageyama takes a long slow sip out of his blue cup, his equally blue eyes trained on the bubbly redhead practically falling into the lacrosse captain’s lap on the tattered beige couch of the frat house. Hinata’s own beverage sloshes out of his cup when he leans up to whisper in the young man’s ear, small hand coming to rest on the guy’s well-toned thigh.

  
“What is he doing?”

  
Kageyama blinks, eyes sliding over briefly to Tsukishima leaned against the wall beside him before flicking back to a tipsy Hinata, face all drunk-flushed and glowing.

  
“How should I know,” he shrugs, bring his cup to his lips again.

  
Tsukishima snorts. “You guys are gross.”

Kageyama hums flatly just as Hinata’s smiling eyes meet his from across the room. Hinata drags his bottom lip through his teeth, leaning back and away from the guy on the couch with that grin still splitting his face. He dangles his own drink from his fingers over the side of the couch while his other arm rests along the back of the cushions, around the lacrosse dude’s back – his posture loose and inviting while he watches Kageyama watch this attractive stranger move closer.

  
And then Hinata does this thing, this finishing move if you will, this thing he always does when he’s drunk and being extra slutty – this backwards head-toss thing where his hand comes up, fingers grazing across throat, dragging down the collar of his shirt to give whoever a nice little peek until teasing fingers flit away to run through his hair or play at his lips. Hinata went for the latter for this occasion.

  
“So… beer pong?”

  
“Sure,” Kageyama mutters into his cup, killing his drink before following Tsukishima out of the room.

  
But not before seeing Hinata snap from his position out of the corner of his eye, the flirty redhead scooting close to the edge of the couch with eyebrows drawing together as Hinata watches Kageyama leave, head tilting away from lacrosse guy’s advances.

  
The kitchen is packed and sweaty and loud when Tsukishima writes his and Kageyama’s names on the whiteboard to play the winners of the current game.

Kageyama doesn’t really enjoy beer pong – no one really enjoys beer pong when Kageyama is playing, what with all his setting skills transferring over so well. But it’s something to do and is kind in the way it makes the night go by faster, minimizing the time spent here before he finally gets to go back to his dorm room.

Kageyama makes his way to the fridge at the telling woop of victory, snatching three beers for himself and Tsukishima when he feels a tap on his shoulder.  
He turns around to find a very tipsy, very _miffed_ little Hinata standing there, one fist balled at his side and the other hand curled around an empty cup.

  
“Hey,” Hinata starts with a hiss, “what—“

“Hey King, are we playing?” Tsukishima calls, setting up their cups.

“Yeah,” Kageyama answers, brushing by Hinata. He does his best to keep the smirk from his lips when he hears Hinata stomp a foot in frustration.

The game goes as expected, with Tsukishima and Kageyama winning almost immediately, and with the opposing team venting their anger by challenging the duo to an immediate rematch.

  
Kageyama’s gaze draws to Hinata frequently, a frown pulling down the shorter man’s face as he sulks by the edge of the table, chewing his lip while he studies the faces of the spectators surrounding them. Every now and again, he’ll wander away, making eyes at some solitary, dark-haired athlete in the kitchen (he sure does have a type) and roping him in with the whole ‘ _oh you_ ’ thing and the ‘ _god, I think I’ve had too much to drink_!’ show that he’s just way too good at these days.

  
But still, Kageyama doesn’t watch for long and he turns his full attention back to the task at hand, winning the game and getting this night over with already.

And Hinata ends up back at the table anyway, scowling miserably into his drink.

  
Until:

  
“Tsukishima!” Hinata cries happily once Kageyama sinks the winning shot. “Can I be your partner next!?”

  
“Uh,” the blond looks with surprise over at Kageyama, who matches his expression. “Y-yeah… I guess.”

  
“Kageyama, do you mind?” Hinata moves into position beside Tsukishima anyway and begins pouring his drink into the cups before Kageyama has a chance to answer.

  
And Kageyama steps aside with a frown, taking a can of beer with him while Hinata chats away up at Tsukishima, who can’t help but shoot Kageyama looks of confusion every few minutes.

  
But then the touching starts.

  
It starts very small, a light punch to Tsukishima’s arm when he makes a shot or leaning into the taller boy when Hinata reaches over the table to rinse his ball, but then Hinata’s fingers find their way to Tsukishima’s hip while they wait for the other team to take their turn, or they splay out over his lower back when Tsukishima makes his shot.

  
And yeah, maybe Kageyama would have noticed the pleading looks thrown from his way from golden eyes every time Hinata’s wandering fingers curled into Tsukishima’s shirt if he wasn’t so busy seething, boiling over with hot jealousy as his eyes burned holes into the side of Hinata’s face.

  
But when Hinata tugs on Tsukishima’s sleeve, bringing him down to whisper something so obscene into his ear that the blond has to remove his glasses and take a second to lean against the table to catch his breath, Kageyama crumples his beer can in his fist.

  
“Oh, come on,” Hinata purrs at Tsukishima, “I bet you’re— _wahh_!”

  
“Thank god,” Tsukishima breathes when Kageyama yanks Hinata away from the table by his hair, leading him roughly out of the kitchen and down the hall. “Don’t involve me in your foreplay!” Tsukishima shouts after them.

  
“Ka—ow! Kageya—wait—“

  
“Shut up,” Kageyama growls, tossing Hinata into the bathroom and slamming the door behind them.

  
“What the hell!?” Hinata cries, rubbing his head. “I didn’t even—“

  
“I said shut up,” he snarls, wrenching Hinata forward by his arm and throwing him back against the door. He grabs both of Hinata’s wrists and yanks them up, pinning them above Hinata’s head against the wood. Hinata gasps when Kageyama suddenly ducks his head close, fingers flexing and arms struggling uselessly against Kageyama’s powerful grip. “Him!?” Kageyama growls out an inch from Hinata’s face, the redhead's small chest rising and falling with shuddering breaths.

  
Hinata licks his lips and swallows, gaze dropping to the sneer twisted on Kageyama’s face.

  
And then his eyes lid.

  
“Took you long enough,” he breathes just before Kageyama crashes their lips together.

  
Hinata immediately licks into his mouth, drawing a terribly embarrassing moan up and out of Kageyama’s throat and loosening his hold just enough for Hinata to get a hand free – a hand that slides down to palm Kageyama through his jeans. Kageyama jerks, gasping against Hinata’s lips.

  
“Mm… wow,” Hinata hums with a delighted smile. “Tsukishima, huh? I would never have thought.”

  
Kageyama hisses in a breath through his teeth when Hinata’s fingers squeeze around his solid cock. “S-shut up.”

  
“I thought I almost had you with the guy on the couch,” Hinata purrs into Kageyama’s ear while he works open the button of his jeans. “But then—“

  
“Stop talking,” Kageyama groans, smacking Hinata’s hand away from his pants and grabbing his ass, hitching Hinata up. Strong legs wrap firmly around his waist and then Hinata is kissing him hard again, hands twisting into black hair. Kageyama turns, dropping Hinata onto the counter beside the sink and his hands can’t work fast enough to rid him of his jeans, fingers shaking and fumbling with the zipper while Hinata robs him completely of breath with some of the filthiest kisses ever shared – mouth open and wet, tongue working over Kageyama’s like Hinata should be paid to do it and Kageyama is pretty sure he’s drooling but he couldn’t possibly care any less with the pressing need to be inside of his slutty little boyfriend right fucking now.

  
Kageyama has to break the kiss to yank Hinata’s jeans all the way off while Hinata tugs his own shirt off over his head; Kageyama’s mouth waters at the sight of the damp spot at the front of Hinata’s boxers, and he’s on his knees before he even has a chance to think about it.

  
“W-wait, Kage—ya!” Hinata sobs when Kageyama’s lips drag up his length through wet fabric. “F-fuck me, just—just fuck me—“

  
“Shut up,” Kageyama breathes hotly, hands coming up to grip Hinata’s thighs.

  
“’s that—all you can—s-say tonight?”

  
“Turn over,” Kageyama rumbles out. And it’s not so much of a request as it is a preface for what Kageyama does next – he stands and drags Hinata off the counter and spins him around, stepping forward and trapping Hinata between him and the edge of the sink. He grips Hinata’s jaw roughly and tips his head back and up for a kiss while his other hand smooths down the flat plane of Hinata’s stomach and dips into his boxers.

  
He ruts against Hinata’s ass while he tugs over his leaking head, stomach flipping and cock thumping at the tremors of pleasure that pulse through Hinata, his hot mouth feeding moan after breathy little moan to Kageyama with one hand wound tight into black hair, the other gripping hard against Kageyama’s wrist as Hinata follows him through his strokes.

  
“You’re gonna—I’m—you’re gonna make me come,” Hinata whimpers to Kageyama’s lips, hips rocking forward into his hand.

  
“Not yet,” Kageyama tells him. His hand stills and Hinata cries out when Kageyama moves away from him, but he cries out for a different reason when Kageyama’s hand moves to his hair, gripping hard and shoving Hinata’s head down, bending him over the sink. His other hand tugs Hinata’s underwear off over his hips and lets it drop to the ground, and then he’s on his knees again, shoving at the back of Hinata’s thigh until his knee comes to rest on the counter, spreading Hinata wide open for him.

  
Hinata is trembling beneath his palms, breaths coming hard and fast and frantic hands clutch against the edge of the sink.

  
And when Kageyama’s laps at his entrance, Hinata keens high and loud.

  
Kageyama pushes his tongue in, opening Hinata with the fingers of one hand as he goes. He reaches down to palm himself, closing his eyes against the feel of it.

“K-Ka—please—“ Hinata sounds like he’s crying, “—need—m-more—“

“Do you see any lube in here, dumbass?” Kageyama murmurs against wet, twitching skin.

“M-my—pocket—“ Hinata whimpers.

Of course.

  
But Kageyama doesn’t stop – not yet.

But he does reach down for Hinata’s jeans, fingers of one hand digging around in the pockets while his tongue twirls around Hinata’s hole.

  
He finally finds what he needs (what they both need) and pulls his mouth off with a wet smack.

  
“Please—hurry—“ Hinata mewls, hand drifting down to grip himself while Kageyama frees his own cock from the confines of his jeans. Quick fingers work to uncap the little tube and then he’s slicking himself up, coating his fingers with the extra and rising to his feet.

  
Pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, Kageyama works two fingers into Hinata, already dripping with spit and open and so ready for him that it doesn’t take long before he can push in a third – which is good, because Hinata is _actually_ crying, babbling and begging and _needing_ Kageyama inside him.

  
And Kageyama is more than happy to oblige.

  
He draws out his fingers and grips his cock, lining himself up and pressing forward, slowly entering the slick, tight heat of his tiny, desperate boyfriend.

  
“Yes— _yes_ —“ Hinata gasps, hand curling around the faucet of the sink as he lifts his head; he arches his back as Kageyama fills him.

  
“Shit—“ Kageyama exhales sharply, one hand gripping hard against Hinata’s hip and the other—

  
“Hair—“ Hinata wheezes, “—pull—my—“

  
Kageyama stuffs his other hand into sweat-damp red hair and pulls his cock out slowly, almost completely, before slamming back in and yanking Hinata’s head back.

  
Hinata practically screams in pleasure; his hands slap with force against the mirror above the sink as Kageyama starts to fuck into him hard – strong thrusts pushing him further and further onto the counter.

  
“S-so—good—“ Hinata moans, voice wrecked and hoarse as he sings his praise. “Ama-zing—‘s too—too good—“

  
Kageyama groans his agreement, letting go of Hinata’s hip and hair to wrap his arms around Hinata’s body, holding Hinata close against him as he drives into him.

  
It is good; it’s _so_ good that sometimes Kageyama can’t even believe that—

  
“Mine—“ Kageyama breathes into Hinata’s hair, “you’re _mine_ — _fuck_ —Hinata—“

  
“All—yours,” Hinata replies with a sob. “Always yours—“

  
Kageyama pulls out suddenly and wheels Hinata around and kisses him, dragging his legs up and pulling them around his waist while Hinata throws his arms around his neck. And in one smooth motion, he’s back inside Hinata, moaning into his mouth.

  
“No one else—could ever do this—to me—“ Hinata breathes against Kageyama’s lips.

  
“But they think—they can—“ Kageyama growls, “you make—them think they can—fuck—have you—“

  
“They’ll—n-never—just you—fuck me, god—fuck me—harder—T- _Tobio_ —“

  
Kageyama answers by rolling his hips, snapping them up and making Hinata’s eyes flutter closed as he tilts his head back in bliss.

  
Kageyama loves it when Hinata rolls his own hips to meet him, working his own ass down over Kageyams's cock to be full of him sooner, ever the needy, impatient little shit, but he _loves_ when Hinata goes limp in his arms, surrendering himself over to being fucked hard, to be moved and bounced and pulled the way Kageyama needs him to be, helpless in Kageyama’s powerful hands. And he loves how much Hinata loves it, too.

  
“S-show everyone—who I belong to—“

  
Kageyama chokes out a moan, gripping Hinata’s hair and tugging his head to the side and pressing his open mouth to his neck. He’s going to come.

  
“I’m—I-I’m—“Kageyama gasps against Hinata’s skin.

  
“Inside—“ Hinata whimpers, tightening his legs around Kageyama’s waist, “—come inside me.”

  
And Hinata’s plea sends him over the edge. His hips stutter and his cock beats inside Hinata, filling his boyfriend with everything he has to give with wave after wave of pleasure coursing through him.

And then he feels Hinata coming too – feels it and hears it and he forces his eyes open so he can see it.

Hinata’s head knocks back against the mirror when a shuddering, wrecked cry tears out of him, eyes shut tight and mouth hanging open as his whole body jerks. He tightens around Kageyama and milks him the rest of the way through while his own cock spurts thick onto his stomach and chest, shooting high up onto his cheek before Kageyama ducks forward, finally spent, kissing Hinata through his ecstasy while tiny zaps of pleasure jump between them, fizzling over his own skin.

  
Hinata whimpers softly against Kageyama’s lips when he’s finished, legs slipping down over Kageyama’s hips when he pulls back to look Hinata in the face.

  
He’s beautiful, like this – well fuck, he’s always beautiful, but now especially, with lips thoroughly kissed and eyes telling that he’s been thoroughly fucked as well, face all red and spattered with just a little cum, and hair damp, pushed off his forehead—

  
“You bit me.”

  
Kageyama blinks, shaking his head to bring himself back from the tight hold of awe that still grips him whenever he looks at the man he loves. Plus he has a hard time matching the words he just heard to the lazy smile curling into Hinata’s lips.

  
“I what?”

  
“Bit.” Hinata says, lolling his head to the side to show off a deep ring of teeth marks, dark pink and etched into his neck.

  
“Holy shit, I—“

  
Hinata shivers and makes a weird choking noise when Kageyama pulls out of him without warning.

  
“—sorry.” Kageyama apologizes with a murmur against the bite marks, kissing lovingly over them and holding Hinata close. “I didn’t mean to.”

  
“’s okay,” Hinata drawls with a satisfied sigh. “I like it.”

  
“Dumbass,” Kageyama scolds with a soft nip to Hinata’s ear before he pulls away. He frowns. “I don’t like hurting you.”

  
But Hinata rolls his eyes and pushes weakly at Kageyama’s shoulders so he can jump down off the sink. He winces, and Kageyama can see cum dripping down the inside of his leg. “It doesn’t hurt, idiot,” he mumbles and snags a handful of tissues. “And besides, now everyone knows I’m yours.”

  
“It looks like a dog bit you,” Kageyama grumbles, squirming uncomfortably when he tucks himself back into his pants.

  
“Like I said, ‘ _yours_ ’—ah!—“  
Hinata squeals and throws the tissues he’d been using to clean himself at Kageyama’s face when the taller man grabs for him. Hinata misses, and Kageyama winds an arm behind him and cups the side of his face with his spare hand, pulling him in close for another kiss.

  
“Mm,” Hinata hums against warm lips, “you know I’m covered in semen right?”

  
“Mmhm,” Kageyama answers, thumb swiping over Hinata’s cheek and coming away wet and sticky. “I did notice that.”

  
Hinata turns his head and wraps his lips around Kageyama’s thumb, licking it clean.

  
“You’re gross.”

  
“You love it.”

  
Kageyama nods and steps away, scrubbing a hand down his face before surveying the damage now covering his own clothes. He shucks his shirt and turns it inside out before throwing it back on.

  
Hinata snorts as he tugs on his pants. “No one will know what happened now.”

  
“Shut up. Can we leave?”

  
“Yes please~” Hinata lilts. Then he yawns. “I need a shower. Unless your weird ass wants to see me get felt up post-sex.”

  
“No, I think my weird ass is all set with that tonight.”

  
“So um…” Hinata starts, following Kageyama out of the bathroom and back into the party, “why Tsukishima?”

  
Kageyama bristles, ignoring the looks of amusement cast their way as they make their way through the crowded house and out onto the porch.

  
“I don’t know,” Kageyama finally answers through grit teeth when they step onto the sidewalk.

  
“Is it because he’s bigger than me?” Hinata asks, slipping his hand into Kageyama’s as they walk.

  
“Everyone’s bigger than you.”

  
“Mmm… is it because he’s your roommate?”

  
Kageyama considers this for a moment. But then he shakes his head.

  
“Is it because—“

  
“You can stop now,” Kageyama interrupts, side-eyeing the shit out of Hinata.

  
“Ugh. Fine. I’ll just have to ask him then.”

  
“Don’t you dare.”

  
“Ah-ha!” Hinata cheers, stopping in his tracks. “There is a reason!”

  
“N-no! There isn’t I just—“

  
“He’s probably back by now, too!” Hinata cries in an excited rush as he races by Kageyama.

  
“Shit,” Kageyama grunts, sprinting after Hinata like his life depends on it.

  
Because it might.

  
Tsukishima is going to kill him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why Tsukishima!?
> 
> Find out in the laziest cop-out of an explanatory fic,["Disclosure"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10913265) :D
> 
> //
> 
> Come yell about KageHina things with me on [Tumblr!](http://majesticartax.tumblr.com/)


End file.
